Medic
Medics, as the name implies, are your group's primary healers. They have a number of skills that will help you survive the numerous enemy raids you will encounter within the labyrinth, healing your party members, reviving the fallen adventurers, healing negative status effects, and on top of that have access to one of the best skills in the first game, Immunize, which increases party resistance to both magic and physical attacks, helping then survive the most powerful, hard hitting monsters in the labyrinth. If you like playing in unconventional ways, why not create a combat medic? They can deal heavy damage with the correct equipment combined with the caduceus skill. However, they will need to be placed in the front row to maximize the damage dealt. Their major problem is that they have very lacking defensive power and speed, meaning that they both die quickly and take a long time to use their skills. This can be countered by having a survivalist using 1st turn on the medic, so he/she can heal the party before the enemy has a chance to finish them off. Also, if using the combat medic build, be careful since it will be very vulnerable to enemy attacks in the front row. Another problem is that using the highest level skills will deplete their TP very quickly, so always carry TP recovering items as insurance. This class is available in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and Etrian Odyssey IV. Official Profile Etrian Odyssey All-purpose healers for the party, a medic can undo any damage dealt. Their skills range from healing status ailments, to curing wounds, even to resurrect dead party members. They can also confer beneficial status effects, such as HP regeneration and elemental resistance. In addition, though their low defense makes it a risky proposition, putting them on the front lines gives the surprisingly strong medics a chance to show off what kind of damage they can do. * Strengths: Versatile range of healing skills, good attack power. * Weaknesses: Low defense and HP. Etrian Odyssey II These healing specialists have a few new tricks up their sleeves, including a skill that heals the entire party's full HP, and the ability to sacrifice their own lives to resurrect and fully heal the rest of the party. They can also remove the entire party's bindings or status ailments at a stroke, and reduce the damage taken from hazard floors through preemptive medicine. Force Skill: H. Touch. This formerly weak ability has received a major upgrade, allowing the medic's healing hands to recover the entire party's HP and status. Skill Table Skills are listed in the same order used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it, it is accessible at level one. Skills can't be increased past level 10. Etrian Odyssey Etrian Odyssey IV Novice Skills Veteran Skills Master Skills Gallery EO1ExplorersLog0.png|In Explorer's Log opening comic. EO1ExplorersLog1(Protector).png|Being "protected" by a protector. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Guru-Guru Yggdrasil Medic.png|Medigirl artwork from the doujin Guru-Guru Yggdrasil. Medic.png|Medic Skill Tree Trivia *One of Medic's skills (Caduceus) references the staff of Hermes in Greek Mythology. It is often confused for the Rod of Asclepius, which serves as the symbol of Asclepius, the god of medicine. **Caduceus may be a reference to the series Trauma Center, another series published by Atlus. Within it, the characters work for a medical organization known as Caduceus and use a special skill known as the "Healing Touch", which is another Medic skill. *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Dark Hunter, Alchemist and Gunner. In Etrian Odyssey IV their name remains unchanged as well. *The younger female medic from the first two games is carrying inside her bag mostly sweets. *In Japanese comic strips and webcomics, both official and doujins, the younger female medic from the first two games is referred to as Medi-Ko (MediGirl), most of the time by the blonde Protector (nicknamed Sensei). Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes